Pengantin Baru
by chenma
Summary: Mereka memulainya dengan tubuh Sehun yang dibaringkan kembali secara perlahan. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan mengecupi inchi per inchi wajah cantik itu dengan lembut. Beralih ke leher, ia menggigitnya, membuat tanda merah keunguan lalu menyesapnya. Seringaiannya tak kunjung luntur karena Sehun terus mendesah. Kris x Sehun. KrisHun's fanfic. Mind to RnR?


"Kau mulai nakal, Nyonya Wu."

**.**

"Malam ini saja. Ku mohon. Tinggalkan pekerjaan mu itu."

**.**

"Jangan menggoda ku, Sehun Wu."

**.**

"miliki aku malam ini, besok, dan hari – hari berikutnya, Kris Wu."

**.**

"_As you wish_, _babe_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**Pengantin Baru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: Kris x Sehun

Disclaimer: cast punya SM. Cerita punya ku. But, all belongs to Allah.

Rate: M boleh ngga?

Warn: yaoi, boy x boy, crack pair, typo (s), aneh, gak jelas, menggelitik (?).

A/N: fanfic ini aku persembahkan untuk Kak Rin yang tengah tergila – gila oleh KrisHun. Tapi maaf kalau judul sama isi ceritanya ngga sinkron. Maklum nih author bocah /slap/. Tidak ada Luhan atau Tao disini karena ini _**crack pair**_ dan HunHan TaoRis sudah terlalu mainstream /plak/.

**.**

Okay, Happy Reading and **Let's Love KrisHun couple** ~(^o^~)(~^o^)~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan malam harusnya suasana yang pas untuk segera terlelap. Apalagi ditambah sosok lain yang membawa tubuh mu ke dalam dekapan hangat penuh cinta. Semua orang yakin, hal itu akan menjadi sebuah alasan untuk dapat bermimpi indah.

Tapi...

Tidak bagi pemuda berkulit putih susu yang baru saja seminggu lalu mengikrarkan janji pernikahannya. Malam ini bagian sebelah ranjangnya kosong. Lagi, seperti malam – malam sebelumnya.

"Kris..." Sehun—pemuda berkulit putih susu—melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang kerja sang suami. Lampu ruangan yang menyala cukup terang itu membuatnya yakin kalau Kris—nama suaminya—tengah bekerja di sana.

Mengetik, melihat layar. Mengetik, melihat layar, dan terus mengetik, setalh itu melihat layar kembali.

Pagi, siang, malam. Bahkan di waktu yang harusnya untuk beristirahat, Kris tak pernah berhenti bekerja.

"Ah sayang, kau terbangun?" Sehun menghampiri pemuda bersurai coklat keemasan itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Kris.

Tangannya tergerak ke atas, "Kau sedang apa?" memainkan poni Kris yang sedikit menjuntai berantakan.

"Biasa, mengecek statistik keuangan perusahaan." Kris nampak tidak peduli dengan tangan jahil Sehun yang mulai menjambak – jambak kecil rambutnya. Sehun itu manja dan memainkan rambutnya termasuk hal yang Sehun lakukan sejak dulu. Dia sekarang lebih memilih fokus pada benda berbentuk persegi minimalis yang menampilkan diagram dan angka – angka rumit yang pasti Sehun tak mengerti apa isinya.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat, Kris." Kepalanya ditaruh di bahu tegap sang suami dan menenggelamkannya di sana, membuat Kris terkikik geli karena ujung rambutnya yang menusuk leher jenjang Kris.

"Tidak, Sehun sayang. Aku ada _meeting_ besok—"

Cup.

Sehun merona setelah mencium bibir Kris._ Well_, Sehun paling tidak suka kalau Kris sudah berkicau soal _meeting_ atau apapun kegiatan melelahkannya di kantor—sejujurnya. Makanya ia dengan terpaksa—yang sebenarnya malu—mencium bibir Kris agar mulut sang suami bungkam.

"Kau mulai nakal, Nyonya Wu." Kris mencubit hidung Sehun gemas, sedikit tidak peduli dengan tatapan marah dari 'istri' seminggunya itu.

"_Aigoo_ Kris, hidung ku bisa bertambah panjang seperti pinokio." Racaunya, mengelus bagian hidung yang dicubit—sekaligus ditarik Kris tadi.

"Maaf, tapi hidung mu menggoda ku."

Mendengus, "bodoh!" jari telunjuknya menoyor pelipis Kris, "mana bisa hidung ku bisa menggoda mu."

Cup.

Kali ini Sehun merona karena Kris mencium hidungnya. Dengan senyum—yang hampir membuat Sehun melayang, Kris menggendong tubuh 'istri'nya itu kembali ke kamar.

Sesampainya di ruangan berukura meter itu, Kris membaringkan tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

"Kris, kau tidak tidur bersama ku?" Sehun bertanya sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Kris. Wajahnya dibuat semalang mungkin dengan tatapan minta dikasihani.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang kan?"

"Malam ini saja. Ku mohon. Tinggalkan pekerjaan mu itu." Kris menghela napas. Baiklah, katakanlah dia kalah.

Didudukkannya tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur. Tangannya tergerak menuju kepala Sehun, mengelus surai indah milik 'istri'nya.

Sehun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan memeluk Kris dari samping, "malam ini saja, Kris. Hanya malam ini." kepalanya digelengkan, menggelitik leher Kris.

"Jangan menggoda ku, Sehun Wu."

"Tapi itu hobi ku, Kris Wu." Sehun memasang cengiran polosnya ketika melihat seringaian Kris—meski tipis. Tersenyum, ia merasa senang karena telah memenangkan suaminya dari file – file tidak penting itu.

"Jadi?" lanjut Kris masih dengan seringaian yang semakin bertambah kentara.

Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, Sehun mengelus dan mulai melepas dua kancing teratas piyama Kris, "miliki aku malam ini, besok, dan hari – hari berikutnya, Kris Wu."

Kris mengangguk kecil. Sehun tertawa senang dalam hati. _Rasakan kau_ file _–_ file _jelek! Kris hanya milik ku dan selamanya milik ku!_

Mereka memulainya dengan tubuh Sehun yang dibaringkan kembali secara perlahan. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan mengecupi _inchi_ per _inchi_ wajah cantik itu dengan lembut. Beralih ke leher, ia menggigitnya, membuat tanda merah keunguan lalu menyesapnya. Seringaiannya tak kunjung luntur karena Sehun terus mendesah—sekaligus berteriak karena Kris terlalu keras menggigit lehernya.

"Kris ini terlalu lama! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Kris tidak peduli dengan racauan Sehun. Ia masih sibuk dengan aktifitas memberikan banyak _kissmark_ di leher dan dada atas Sehun. Ah bahkan Kris tidak menyadari kalau tangannya sudah membuka tiga kancing teratas milik Sehun dan menampilkan dada serta—ya jangan disebutkan, cukup Kris yang menikmatinya.

"Kris, arghh puaskan aku cepat!"

Detik berikutnya, yang terdengar adalah suara tempat tidur yang berderit keras, desahan – desahan aneh, dan tubuh mereka yang berkeringat.

**...**

Sehun menghela napas. Terkadang pula ia memasang senyum—palsu—untuk kakak, adik ipar, dan beberapa keponakan yang masih kecil ketika mereka menyapanya.

Sekarang Sehun berada di rumah orang tua Kris karena istri kakak kedua Kris, Taeyeon, baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi mungil seminggu lalu. Sebagai adik yang baik, Kris mengajak Sehun untuk mengejuk istri kakaknya itu. Sekalian juga menampakkan diri di depan orang tua untuk menunjukkan keadaannya baik – baik saja bersama sang 'istri'.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun ingin menolak karena ya, mereka baru saja melakukan kegiatan suami istri semalam dan bagian bawah Sehun masih terasa sakit. Tapi, demi dipandang baik oleh keluarga sang suami, Sehun rela menutupi rasa sakit itu dengan senyum—palsunya.

"Hunnie, kenapa diam saja, eum?" mereka tengah duduk di sofa panjang di depan televisi. Setelah selesai menghabiskan masakan mertuanya siang itu, Sehun memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya ketimbang terlalu lama senam bibir—palsu—di depan keluarga besar Wu.

"Jawab aku, Hun." Kata Kris lagi karena tak kunjung mendengar suara merdu—sedikit cadel—'istri'nya.

"Bisa kita pulang saja, Kris?" tubuhnya disandarkan ke tubuh tegap sang suami, "Aku ehm—mulai bosan." Akunya, jujur.

"Kenapa? Bukankah di sini begitu ramai dengan anak - anak?" Kris menyusupkan jemarinya ke sela jemari Sehun. Terasa sangat pas ketika Sehun membalas menggenggamnya.

"Nanti juga rumah kita banyak anak - anak, Kris. Anak kita." Sehun menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Selepas dan setenang itu. Ntah, mungkin karena rasa hangat pelukan Kris pada tubuhnya?

"Iya sayang." Menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir _pink_ itu sekilas, "memang kita mau punya anak berapa, eum?"

Sehun bangun dari posisinya. Telunjuknya menempel di ujung dagu dengan tatapan ke langit – langit rumah mertuanya. "Berapa ya? Bagaimana kalau sepuluh?"

"S-sepuluh?" Kris membulatkan matanya. Itu terlalu banyak.

"Iya, sepuluh. Kenapa?" matanya mendelik pada wajah Kris—yang terlihat _shock_. "kamu tidak mau ya?" tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Menatap tajam Kris.

"B-bukan begitu." matanya bergerak gelisah, "hanya eum—apa tidak terlalu banyak?" tanyanya sambil melirik takut kearah Sehun.

"Iya sih. Tapi—ya berapa pun itu pokoknya nanti rumah kita pasti akan ramai karena banyak sekali anak - anak. Anak kita, Kris." memerah lagi. Kali ini Sehun menutupinya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kris. Tangannya sedikit mencengkram kemeja bagian belakang Kris karena Kris menggigit dan menyesap lehernya.

Tak mungkin kan ia mendesah nikmat di rumah mertua?

"EHEM!" Pelukan mereka terlepas. Sehun dan Kris buru – buru memisahkan diri karena melihat Victoria Wu—kakak sulung Kris—berdiri dengan mata menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

"Ehehe ... Hai _jiejie_."

Victoria tak peduli, ia hanya mendengus lalu pergi.

**...**

"Kau seharusnya tau bagaimana beretika, Wufan." Kris hanya mengangguk, lagi dan lagi. Dia sedang di dapur dengan ibu dan kakak sulungnya untuk berbicara enam mata—kata _Jiejie_nya. Mereka di sini sudah—mungkin sekitar lima belas menit, untuk menasihati Kris yang baru saja melakukan tindak asusila pada Sehun di ruang keluarga tadi.

"Kau tau kan rumah ini dipenuhi anak – anak sekarang? Kalau ternyata ada salah satu dari mereka yang melihat lalu—ya Tuhan, semoga itu tidak terjadi." Perempuan kelahiran China itu menepuk jidatnya. Sesekali juga ia menoyor pelipis Kris karena adik bungsunya begitu ceroboh dan bodoh dalam hal beretika.

"_Jiejie_ mu benar, Wufan. Kau harusnya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal dewasa dengan Sehun ketika berada ditengah – tengah keluarga."

"Iya Ma, Iya _Jiejie_, aku mengerti dan aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"Ya, harusnya memang begitu, bocah." Itu toyoran terakhir yang ia terima. Kalau ditambah dengan sebelum – sebelumnya mungkin jumlahnya sekitar—27 toyoran.

Ah, mungkin kalau ditambah tiga toyoran lagi Kris akan mendapat hadiah? Ck, Kris jadi merasa ia mulai berpikir gila.

Dengan langkah tersaruk, ia memaksakan kakinya menuju kamarnya—yang sekarang sedang ditempati Sehun. Tidur dipangkuan 'istri'nya di kamar mungkin akan membuat pusing dikepalanya hilang.

Ya, semoga.

**...**

Kriet.

"Kris." Sehun menghampiri suami tercintanya itu. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Kris untuk dibawanya duduk di tepi ranjang. "kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Tidak kok." Kepalanya dibaringkan di pangkuan Sehun, reflek tangan Sehun mengelus – ngelus surai coklat keemasan milik Kris, "hanya diberi toyoran yang membuat ku pusing." Sehun terkiki geli. Tangannya tanpa sadar menjenggut rambut Kris.

"Aw. Itu sakit, Sehun!"

"Haha .. Maaf." Pelipisnya kali ini ditoyor Sehun, "Aish, kenapa orang – orang suka sekali menoyor kepala ku sih?" gerutunya dengan pout yang membuat Sehun sedikit iba. Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Karena kau bodoh, Tuan Wu." Lagi, Sehun menoyor pelipisnya.

_Sudah dua puluh sembilan kali_, hitungnya dalam hati.

"Iya, iya. Aku ini memang Kris Wu yang bodoh. Puas?" Sehun tertawa lagi, lebih keras. Kris semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Maaf, maaf." Tawanya dihentikan—paksa, tangannya mengelus rambut Kris lagi, "tapi sebodoh apapun Kris Wu, Oh Sehun tetap mencintainya."

Kris bangun, sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Kau mulai menggoda ku lagi, Nyonya Wu."

"Tidak kok sayang." Tapi tindakan Sehun berkebalikan dengan ucapannya. Buktinya kedua tangannya tengah melingkar di leher Kris sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan, 'istri' ku cantik sekali kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, ya?" Sehun memutar malas bola matanya, sementara Kris memanyunkan bibirnya, "_ppopo_ aku~" rengeknya dengan suara yang dibuat manja.

"Ya Tuhan, sesebenarnya siapa yang istri di sini?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Sehun, "kau tak takut ditoyor Victoria _jiejie_ lagi, huh?" masih menggesekkan hidung, Kris menggeleng.

"Biar saja, biar nanti jumlah toyoran ku bertambah menjadi tiga puluh."

"Kau sampai menghitungnya?" Sehun menatap agak terkejut kearah Kris. Suaminya itu sepertinya mulai bersikap gila karena terus menerus ditoyor pelipisnya.

"Iya, dua puluh tujuh kali." Kris berkata dengan semangat membara, "dan kau ikut – ikutan menoyor kepala ku dua kali." Lanjutnya dengan delikan tajam kearah Sehun.

"Kalau aku toyor satu kali lagi?"

Menyeringai, tangannya dilipat di dada, "kau harus berikan aku hadiah."

"Apa?"

"Kau benar mau tau?" Sehun mengangguk antusias. Polos dan mudah dikerjai. Tapi mudah juga Kris tergoda oleh setiap ucapan, tindakan, sampai sentuhan lembut Sehun pada dirinya.

"Kris?" Sehun memandang Kris bingung karena ia dibaringkan Kris ke ranjang. Demi keponakannya yang lucu, bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit. "Kris, kita masih di rumah orang tua mu." Ucapnya lagi berusaha menyadarkan Kris untuk tidak melanjutkan aksinya.

"Tapi kita di dalam kamar, sayang. Ruangan _privaci_ yang tak boleh dimasuki anak - anak kan?" wajahnya didekatkan ke leher Sehun, menyesap warna merah keunguan yang mulai tersamarkan di sana.

"Engh.. hentikan itu, Kris. Kamar.. engh.. ini tidak kedap.. engh.. suara kan?" Kris menjawabnya dengan gelengan, tapi dia masih tetap menyesap—bahkan mulai menggigiti leher Sehun dan membuat tanda kepemilikan baru.

"Kris~" Sehun mulai merengek. Terpaksa, Kris menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kenapa, eum? Kau bilang mau punya sepuluh anak kan?"

"Iya, tapi tidak di—engh.. Kris.." Kris sudah tidak peduli lagi racauan—dicampur desahan itu. Ia sudah tak tahan. Salahkan Sehun yang selalu menggodanya, salahkan juga Sehun yang memakai kaus v-neck—yang sebenarnya hadiah ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 17 darinya—yang mengekspos sebagian atas tubuhnya, salahkan juga keinginan Sehun mempunyai sepuluh anak. Kris adalah tipe lelaki yang cukup penurut dan kalau Sehun ingin mempunyai sepuluh anak darinya, Kris akan sangat – sangat menurutinya untuk mewujudkan keinginan itu.

"KRIS, ARRGHH ... _TOUCH ME MOREH_!" dan Kris hanya menyeringai meski—mungkin—keluarga besarnya akan mendengar dan memasang ekspresi berbeda – beda tiap mendengar desahan nikmat Sehun yang keras.

"_As you wish_, _babe_."

* * *

**E.N.D**

**.**

/tretekdungces/

**.**

Agak berasa kalau fanfic ini fluffy gitu ya? /plak/

**.**

Tolong jangan bunuh saya dan review, key? Hahaha xD


End file.
